Swept Away
by storybrookering
Summary: Ana doesn't know where she belongs until she is kidnapped and taken to Neverland by Pan's shadow. But what exactly does the infamous Peter Pan have in store for her? OC/Peter
1. Chapter 1

T/P View:

Ana is just an average teenage runaway. By looking at her, you would never be able to tell that she has grown up in the foster system. She had only recently escaped from her last foster home; leaving in the middle of the night as quietly as she could. She was nearly 18 now and felt that she had spent enough of her life living with people she did not care for, or even know for that matter.

Shewas wandering around another random town that she has come across on her travels. She found a cute little diner and decided to go inside and have something to eat. She sat down in one of the retro style booths and looked at the menu. A bored looking waitress with curly blond hair came up to her table, popping on her chewing gum and asked for Ana's order. After ordering a large breakfast, she decided to take in her surroundings.

There weren't very many others in the diner with her, but one particular person caught her attention. He was sitting across the room from her at a table, drinking a cup of steaming hot coffee. He had light brown hair with elfish, but strangely beautiful, features. He looked up from his coffee and caught her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk.

She quickly looked away, feeling like she had just gotten caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. But for some odd reason she felt as if she knew him. He looked very familiar to her and it left her feeling strangely unnerved. She stole one last glance and caught sight of him giving her a knowing wink.

Ana avoided looking in the boy's direction after that. Her food arrived soon after, and she dug in. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, and ate everything on her plate. After paying the bill, she left the diner without another glance towards the boy who had caught her eye earlier.

She walked a little ways down the deserted road before hearing a loud screeching noise coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to the boy from the diner standing in the middle of the street staring back at her. Above him in the sky, she saw a huge, jet black shadow with large yellow eyes flying towards her.

She let out a high pitched scream before the shadow engulfed her into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and followed my previous chapter. This is my first time writing anything like this so please bear with me!**

Ana POV

"Ana. Ana, it's time to wake up."

I let out a groggy moan. "Five more minutes." I said sleepily.

The other voice let out a cheeky chuckle that caused me to shoot up from my previous sleeping position. I slowly realized that I had been laying face down on a hammock. I looked around and noticed that I was in a wooden room, like some sort of cabin. The room was mostly bare aside from the hammock, a decent sized desk and a wardrobe. It smelled deliciously like cedar.

I finally noticed the figure standing above me and got a proper like at them.

"YOU!" I shouted. "You're that boy from the diner!"

"How observant of you." The boy answered in a pleasant, but equally surprising british accent.

I glared at him silently. _What is going on?_

"Is this the part where you start asking desperate questions like 'Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?', right?" He mocked.

"You sound like you've done this before." I said.

"Done what, exactly?" He asked.

"Kidnap someone and take them to your secluded cabin where you can have your way with them before killing them." I replied, looking him straight in the eye.

He chuckled at my audacity before setting his mouth into a smirk.

"I'm not going to kill you, Ana. And when I do have my way with you, I can assure that it will be after you beg me for it. Which you will, in time. Don't worry, I'm a patient boy." He said to me, his face getting closer to mine, his green eyes darkening and dancing at the same time.

I flinched and shivered at his statement and widened my eyes in disbelief. _What have I gotten myself into? _"I definitely do not see that happening anytime soon." I said to him, trying to keep my voice firm and without tremble. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know many things." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Now, how about you ask me your most pressing question." He said.

I sighed. "Let's start with where am I?"

"Well, you're in Neverland, of course!" He proclaimed.

"Neverland? You think we're in Neverland? Are you on drugs? We're in a cabin!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, we're in my treehouse. And if you don't believe me, look out the window over there." He pointed to a large window on the other side of the room.

I stood up from the hammock and walked over to it to peer outside. I was stunned to see layer upon layer of thick, dense forest. Or was it a jungle? There were a bunch of trees, anyway.

"Ha! So, if we're in Neverland, then who does that make you?" I asked him, turning back around to face him. He started walking towards me slowly.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He said with a cocky smirk.

I gaped back at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing. _What is this kid on?_ I couldn't contain my laughter. His smirk dropped and he glared at me.

I saw his face and stopped laughing. _He was serious?_ "You're serious?" I asked in disbelief. "If you're Peter Pan, and this is Neverland, then where are your Lost Boys?"

His smirk returned. "Let's find out, shall we?"

**I will try to update as often as I can. This will hopefully turn into a sort of pet project of mine. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the room skeptically. "There's no door."

Pan's smirk grew as he chuckled. "I don't need a door."

I let out a small shriek when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me out the window with him. Thinking that I was falling to my death, I started screaming obscenities at him until I realized that we weren't falling anymore, but hovering about 10 feet above the ground. Panicking, I held onto to him tighter, making him chuckle once more.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at him, breathless.

He gave me an innocent smile before lowering us to the ground. "I told you I didn't need a door."

I pushed him away as soon as my feet touched the dirt floor. "Stay away from me." I said.

"And how do you propose I do that?" He answered. "You're on my island."

"Uh, let me go?" I asked sarcastically.

"Even if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't. I saved you from a life on your own. You're mine now, and you should be thanking me." He snapped.

"Excuse me? You think you're helping me by kidnapping me? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I asked, raising my voice.

"We can chat about that later." He said. "Now, let's meet The Lost Boys."

He led me into a clearing not too far from where his tree house was located.

"COME ON, BOYS!" He yelled out, as a few dozen boys came running out from the trees. "It's time to meet our newest recruit."

"Have you listened to a single thing that I've said? I am not joining your little team of misfit boys!" I whisper-yelled at Pan.

"Have you been listening to me?! Because I made it pretty clear that you're not going anywhere." He replied with a pointed look.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. A panic attack would do me no good right now; I needed to keep my mind clear. I opened my eyes and glared at him. I decided that I should probably play along if I wanted to get away from this place anytime soon.

"Fine." I said, looking away.

Pan grinned at me, clearly believing that I had given in. "Excellent. Now boys, this is Ana. Ana here is going to be our very first lost girl!"

I flinched as the boys all cheered their approval.

Pan pointed to the boy standing next to him. "This is my second in command, Felix." He introduced.

Felix gave me his own smirk. I studied him for a moment. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was badly matted, with what looked to be feather extensions. I smiled inwardly at the idea of Felix at a salon getting his extensions put in. The thing that stood out the most about him was the long scar that ran down his otherwise handsome face. I couldn't help but wonder about how he had gotten it.

Pan moved on to the rest of the boys, though I didn't really pay attention seeing as there were around 25 of them and I was getting overwhelmed with all the names being thrown at me.

After all the introductions were made, Pan decided that we were going to have a celebration that evening in honour of me, their new lost girl. I groaned. I hated parties.

"In the meantime, how about I give you the grand tour of the island?" Pan suggested to me.

I groaned again, knowing that I wasn't going to get out this. I nodded and followed Pan who was leading me out of the clearing and back into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan stayed true to his word and gave me a thorough tour of the island. He went into deep detail on every tree and plant, telling me their names and uses, though I was only half listening. We then came up to a bush that had little thorns covering the stems.

"What's this one?" I asked. Pan's face became dead serious. "That is dreamshade. It is the most deadly plant on the island. Don't go anywhere near it unless you are willing to die an excruciatingly painful death." He warned. I backed away from it as he brightened up and we continued on our tour.

This went on for a couple hours until I started getting sick of the forest - something I never thought I would ever hear myself say. We then came upon a long beautiful beach that had white sand and misplaced palm trees overlooking the large crystal blue ocean. It looked like something from a dream. I then realized that Neverland was probably made up from dreams, so I let it go.

The sun was just starting to set so I decided to walk ahead before plopping down onto the sand with my feet in the cool water. Pan joined me soon after and we watched the sunset together until it was nearly dark. Neither of us spoke. I enjoyed the feeling of serenity that I was finally feeling after everything that had happened the last day and a half. So many confusing feelings that I was having trouble grasping.

Pan looked over at me and said, "We should get back to camp in time for the celebration!"

I groaned. I had happily forgotten all about that.

I reluctantly stood up, dusting off my clothes, and followed him silently back to camp.

One of the Lost Boys, Colin, I think his name was, gave me a bowl of some sort of stew. It didn't look all that appetizing, but I hadn't eaten since I was at the diner the other day, so I gratefully accepted and ate it. I didn't want to ask what type of meat was in it for fear of what it might be. Better not to ruin it just yet.

After everyone had eaten, Pan brought out his pipes and started playing while sitting on a stump next to the firepit. The tune that came out was beautiful and enchanting. I resisted the urge to stand up and start dancing, deciding to gently sway back and forth in my seat instead. I glanced towards the fire and noticed that many of the Lost Boys had given into said urge. They were jumping and hollering around the fire like mad boys.

Pan raised his eyebrow in my direction. I glared back at him and turned away.

A few minutes later, Felix came around and sat on a log close by to where I was sitting. I leaned over in his direction and quietly said, "I can't decide if I like you or not."

He turned to me and replied, "Same here."

We stared at each other for a few moments before I got weirded out and looked away.

"Do you know what I am here?" I asked, still whispering slightly.

"You'll have to ask Pan." He replied. "All I'm willing to share is that Pan is very interested in you. Though, I have yet to figure out why."

I sighed. I hadn't figure it out either.

I decided then and there that after this damned party was over, I was going to confront Pan and force him to tell me everything I wanted to know. I just needed to figure out how.

**Thanks to everyone who has been following along! I hope you are enjoying so far! Reviews & feedback are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the celebration had died down and most of the Lost Boys had gone off or to their treehouses, I decided that I needed to go for a walk alone and clear my head.

Checking to make sure that Felix and Pan weren't watching, I quickly ducked into the forest. After a few minutes of wandering through the trees, I decided to try and find the beach that Pan and I had been to earlier.

I started thinking about how I was going to confront Pan with all of my questions. What could he possibly want with me? I'm nothing special. I'm just plain Ana. Nothing to see here.

I stopped by a small, clear watered pond and looked at my reflection in the water. My long blonde hair was a little wild, and my makeup was smeared down my face. My leggings and shirt were a bit tattered and had a few holes in them already. _I'll have to clean myself up on my way back to camp._

I started walking again for what felt like half an hour or so, until I reached the end of the tree line and finally found the beach that I was looking for. I walked a ways down the sandy shore until I found a spot that suited me.

It was long past dark now, but the bright moonlight shining off the water gave the beach a wonderful glow.

I stretched my feet in front of me and looked at my now worn and dirty sneakers. I wished that they didn't look so grimy. They were the only shoes that I owned. I looked back to the moon and sighed.

I glanced back at my shoes, shocked to find that they now looked brand new again. _What the hell?_ _How did that happen? God, I must be going nuts!_ I sat there in bewilderment for a few moments before I heard a voice behind me ask, "How did you do that?"

I turned around to find Pan standing behind me with his brows furrowed. I shrugged. I honestly had no clue.

He looked at me once more but this time he looked slightly annoyed. "Who said you could leave camp?" He asked.

"I didn't realize that I needed permission. And besides, I wanted to get away and have some time to myself." I replied.

"I see. Well, it is time to come back for the night." He told me.

"I'll make you a deal." I said. "I'll come back if you give me some answers."

"I am not in the mood to be making deals right now." He stated.

"Then I am staying right where I am." I said back, looking back to the water.

"I could just make you." He said.

"Ah, but what would be the fun in that?" I asked, still not looking at him.

He sighed. "If you promise to come back after, I promise to answer one of your questions."

I thought it over for a moment. "Okay, deal." He nodded and sat down next to be, letting me know to continue on with my question. "Why did you take me?" I asked.

He shifted his position so that his body was now facing me as well. His face told me that he wasn't very happy with my choice of question but his face soften after a few moments.

He looked me in the eye and said, "I was in your land in search of a boy, a very specific boy. But unfortunately for me, he hasn't been born yet." He paused before continuing. "Every time I am in that land, I go to that very same diner and have a drink of coffee before returning to Neverland. I don't know why I do it, but it has become of a sort of ritual for me. And every time I'm there, it's always the same. Same patrons, same waiting staff. Until a few days ago when you walked in. As soon as I saw you, I knew that you were special. And when you got nervous when you saw me, I knew I wanted you."

I stared at him for a few moments, absorbing everything he had just said. I looked at him curiously and asked, "You like coffee?"

"That's what you took away from everything I just said?" He asked, slightly amused.

I shrugged. It was a lot to take in. Plus, I was tired and just wanted to get some rest.

Pan shook his head, standing up. He put out his hand for me to take, which I did. "Let's get going before your head bursts from all that information." He said smirking that same cheeky smirk.

I glared at him. "I still have a lot more questions." I protested.

"Later." He said. "Now, we need to get back and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow!"

Before I could say anything back, he lifted me into his arms and flew high into the air.

I gasped and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT, PAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?"

His smirk widened. "Peter. Call me Peter. And because I can!" He exclaimed before flying us off in the direction of the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my eyes tight and held onto Peter, who had a smug look on his face, for dear life as we flew over the island.

After several minutes, he began to slow down and lowered us gently onto the balcony of his treehouse. I awkwardly untangled myself from his arms and took a step back. Why he needed a balcony when he didn't have a proper door, I didn't understand.

"Go on inside and change into the clothes laid out for you. I have something to quickly take care of and then I'll join you." He said.

I nodded and climbed through the window like some sort of savage.

I looked around the small room for the clothes he was referring to. _These will do just fine, _I thought, finding a pair of cotton shorts and a plain shirt. Of course, they were both green. Obviously Peter had a thing for the colour green.

I quickly changed and folded my previously worn clothes and placed them neatly on the desk in case I needed them later. I decided to look out of one of the windows that faced in the opposite direction of the camp.

One thing that this island didn't lack was beautiful scenery, even at night. Fresh trees as far as the eye can see. I've always loved trees, so I wasn't complaining.

Peter returned a few minutes later. He seemed to still be in a good mood. "Hello, love." He greeted, looking me up and down. "Nice colour on you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"In the hammock." He replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"In the hammock." He said, calmly undressing until he was shirtless and only wearing pants.

I scowled. "No way."

"It's not safe for you to be on your own. Besides, I need to keep and eye on you so you don't wander off." He stated.

I chuckled dryly. "And being five stories high off the ground with no ladder isn't enough?" _Then at least I would feel like Rapunzel. _

He walked over to me and took my hands in his, pulling back towards the hammock. "Like I said." He replied, before pulling me down with him.

I rolled over so that my back was facing him. I had to admit, he did have a very comfortable hammock. I didn't usually like hammocks, I preferred beds. But Peter's I could put up with.

He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tried to calm my breathing and steady my quickening pulse at the intimate contact.

"I am not okay with this." I told him, but for some reason didn't try and pull away. I felt safe in his arms.

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied in my ear, "You don't have to be. Now get some rest, like I said earlier, we have a big day planned for tomorrow."

I groaned as I tried not to dwell on what he could possibly have planned for me.

I settled into a comfortable position and relaxed before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**T/P**

Peter woke up to sunlight streaming through the many windows of his treehouse. He yawned and looked down to see Ana, bathed in early morning light, still laying in the hammock next to him sleeping peacefully. She had turned around in her sleep and now had her hand resting on his chest.

He got a sense of satisfaction that she had snuggled into him like this in her sleep._ I must be winning her over already, _he thought with a small smile.

He knew that she had been special the first time that he saw her, but he hadn't been prepared for her to have magic. Seeing that she as surprised as he was was when she had magically cleaned her shoes, she probably had no idea that she had magic either. He would have to start training her right away.

He looked back down at her sleeping form and reluctantly got out of bed to start preparing for the day ahead. He quickly got dressed and flew out of the window towards Felix's room to wake him up and have him watch Ana while he set everything up for their training.

**Ana's**

I awoke suddenly after hearing a grunt coming from the other side of the room. I bolted upright and looked over towards the direction the noise had come from. I gasped when I saw a burly figure hiding in the shadows.

I relaxed when I saw it was Felix, who came out into the light.

"WHAT THE HELL FELIX, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours. Come on, Pan is waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to do what? I'm busy sleeping." I whined.

"You'll have to ask him." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

I glared at him. I wasn't a morning person, especially not after a rude awakening like the one I had just had.

I sighed and turned around, resting my head back on my pillow and facing away from him. He walked over and said, "This is your last warning."

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or this." He reached down and grasped the hammock in his large hands and flipped it over, sending me over the edge and flat onto the ground.

Enraged, I screamed, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?"

Felix smiled oddly and said, "I warned you. Now, get up and get dressed in these and meet me down by the fire pit." He handed me some clothes and left through the window.

I sighed again and stood up. I walked over to the window where Felix had just exited and looked down. There was suddenly a ladder that hadn't been there the night before.

"Damn magic," I muttered under my breath.

I changed out of my pajamas and into the clothes that I had been given. Beige cargo capris and a green t-shirt. Typical.

I looked out the window again at the ladder. I had never liked heights, and this rickety wooden ladder wasn't helping.

_Now or never,_ I thought to myself.

I slowly stepped out of the window and onto the dangerous ladder. I took my time getting down, not wanting to disturb the ladder too much and fall to my death.

When I finally reached the ground, I fell to my knees and hugged the dirt floor.

I stood back up and looked towards the fire pit to see Felix standing there staring at me with his eyebrow raised. I decided to face the inevitable and walk over to him to find out what they had planned for me today.

He handed me a bowl of berries. I had never seen berries like this before, but I decided to try one anyway. It was plump and juicy and looked and tasted like a mix between a blueberry and a blackberry. I ate the rest and drank a cup of water.

When I had finished, Felix nodded and motioned for me to follow him into the forest. We walked for a little while before coming to a large clearing about 10 minutes away from camp.

Peter was standing off to the side, fiddling with a bow and arrow.

Noticing our presence, Peter looked up from what he was doing and smiled in my direction. I walked over to him with a curious look on my face.

"Good morning, love." He said to me. "Did you have an alright sleep?"

I shivered at his question, remembering how I had fallen asleep last night. "Fine, thanks." I muttered.

He smirked at that, but his face became serious as he said, "I know you're wondering why I've brought you here today. And the reason is, is that I am going to start your training today."

"Training?" I asked, confused. "For what?"

"Well, if you wish to become a lost boy, or in your case lost girl, then you need to be trained to look after yourself." He answered.

"But I do not wish." I reminded.

Peter ignored me and continued. "Every other lost boy before you has gone through the exact same training. You will be taught how to use a sword and a bow and arrow. The one that you are the best at, will be your weapon of choice."

"I'm more of a lover, not a fighter." I objected.

Peter ignored me again and handed me a plastic sword.

"Really?" I asked. "You can't even let me use a real one?"

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt on your first day, now would we?" He teased.

I gave him my best frown and replied, "No, I guess not."

"Great!" He said, smiling widely. "Now, let's get started!"

**Thank you so so much for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**I've been trying to write longer chapters, but sometimes I get so excited about publishing that I rush and don't end up writing as much as I had hoped to. I'm trying to work on that.**

**Please continue to R&R / F&F!**


	8. Chapter 8

We'd been at it for hours, and I was growing tired of shooting targets and sword fighting. I had come to realize that I was a natural at both, though I preferred the latter.

I had dueled Peter, Felix, and several other esteemed lost boys, losing to all of them but slowly beginning to get a rhythm for it. I was starting to pick up on their strengths and weaknesses so that I could use them against them. Peter was quick and precise, whereas Felix was slower and relied on his power.

I was battling Peter for the third time when I started growing frustrated at the fact that I hadn't been able to get a whack at him the entire time we'd been doing this. He was always one step ahead of me like he was inside my head and knew what my next move was going to be. I silently wished that my sword was real to give me the upper hand for once.

The plastic sword in my hand grew heavy as I took another swing to deflect another one of Peter's hits, cutting off his plastic sword's end. I gasped and dropped the now real, metal sword away from me.

Peter looked at me with a surprised face that matched my own. He quickly recovered and said, "I think that's enough for today." At that, the now shocked lost boys who has been helping with my training headed off into the forest back in the direction towards camp.

I stood there panting and staring at the weapon I had chucked to the ground. How had that happened? Did I do that? I looked at Peter for an explanation though he wasn't looking at me, but rather at the ground where the sword laid with his eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

I turned away from him and put my face in my hands, rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes. I breathed in deeply, trying to push back the feeling that I was going to pass out. I brushed a shaky hand through my tangled hair keeping my eyes closed.

"There's only one other person who has been able to do that kind of magic." I turned around quickly and looked at Peter who was still in the same position, except now he looked paler.

"Who?" I asked him, wishing for some answers.

"Me." He replied, finally looking up at me, meeting my eyes.

"What!?" I screeched at him. "What do you mean?"

He paused for a moment and looked away again. "We should get back to camp."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "No! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled at him.

I could tell that he didn't want to tell me anything, but I pushed and say, "It's just you and me, you owe me some answers."

He clenched his jaw and met eyes again. He started slowly walking towards me with his hands out like I was an animal that was going to pounce at any sudden movement.

Once he reached me, he took my hand and led me into the middle of the clearing to a log where he pulled me down next to him. He turned towards me and looked at my face, trying to gauge my reaction to what he was about to say.

"The magic that you possess is of Neverland, the same as mine. It runs on imagination and belief. If you want something badly enough, you can make it happen. I didn't realize that you had magic, let alone the magic of Neverland, until you did that trick on your shoes…" He trailed off.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Are you sure? I mean, how do I even have magic? I'm not from this world! There is no magic where I grew up! All of this is a fairytale! It's not real!" I tried reasoning with him.

"I can assure you, this is all very real. And as to how your magic came to be, I intend to find out. On the bright side, this is an obvious sign that you belong here." He said with a small smile.

I looked down at my hands. "I still don't understand why this is all happening to me." I said softly, mostly to myself.

"Everything will become clear in time." He insisted. "Now, after all that training today you must be hungry. Let's return to camp and settle down for the night."

I shook my head. "I think I need some time alone." I told him.

He looked at me unsure. "Promise me that you won't wander off too far and be back by sundown." He said firmly. "And if you need me, just say my name and I will come to you as soon as I can."

"But how will you hear me?" I asked.

"It's a trick that I have taught the island. If you need me, I will hear you." He answered.

I nodded my head in mild understanding.

He stood up and with one last glance at me, he turned and headed back to camp.

I sighed heavily and buried my head in my hands again, my mind racing. _What did all of this mean? What does Neverland want with _me_?_

I stood up and decided to walk towards my spot on the beach that I knew was not too far away from where I was now. After walking for a few minutes, I had an odd feeling like I was being watched. I brushed it off as it was probably only Peter keeping an eye on me.

I continued walking as the small feeling grew and I became paranoid that maybe it was something more. I stopped walking and looked around, seeing nothing but trees and bushes. I kept walking but changed my direction so that I was heading towards camp. Better not risk it.

I gasped when I heard a branch snap behind me but before I could turn around and see who it was, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and something cold like metal pushing lightly on my neck, threatening.

"Now, who do we have here? What is a lovely lass like you doing out on her own?" I shivered as the voice behind me spoke.

I opened my mouth and got out a "Pe-" before the man covered my mouth tsking and said, "Now, now, love. There's no need for that yet."

"Men!" He called into the trees. Half a dozen oddly dressed men filed out of the forest towards us. My hands were gently tied behind my back and the hand never left my mouth so I was unable to call out for help.

I groaned. What have I gotten myself into this time?

**Is anyone else as excited as I am about Hook coming into play? Probably not, but oh well! **

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own OUAT or any of its characters***

* * *

I was dragged towards the beach that I had been headed to earlier and was put into one of several small wooden row boats.

By this time, the hand had been replaced with a piece of rope, successfully gagging me. I had a feeling that these men knew about what Peter had told earlier me about calling out for him.

I was then brought onto a large ship that resembled a pirate ship that you would see in a movie.

I still hadn't seen the face of the man who had originally found me but I had an inkling that I knew who he was. I mean, if Peter was real, then Captain Hook surely must be as well. I chuckled at the thought of the image of Hook that I grew up with being here and kidnapping me.

I was led onto the large wooden deck and then into a grand room where the walls and desks were covered in maps. There was a luxurious looking bed covered in a red bedspread. _This must be the captain's suite, _I thought to myself.

I noticed a nice looking chair that was randomly sitting in the middle of the room. It looked like a sort of dining room chair, and the cushion's fabric matched the sheets on the bed, except the fabric on the chair was a velvety material.

I was then placed onto said chair and told by a small man wearing a red beanie to wait here until the captain came in to speak with me.

Since my hands had been tied behind me to the chair, I had no way to free myself or take off the gag covering my mouth.

I waited for a few minutes until I heard steps coming up to the door. A man of average height with a medium build walked in. He was wearing an odd leather costume, complete with a leather vest and trench coat. I noticed his signature Hook where his hand should be. Yep, Captain Hook, alright.

I looked up at his face and saw that he was handsome, incredibly handsome. He had a slight goatee and looked at me with deep, sea blue eyes.

I was stunned.

He studied me back for a few moments before calmly asking, "If I take the rope off your mouth, do you promise not to call out? I will not hurt you, I only wish to speak with you."

I searched his eyes for a sign that he was lying. I found none, and nodded.

He took off the rope and I sighed a breath of relief.

"What's your name, lass?" He asked me, pacing in front of me.

"Ana." I replied.

"Ana. My name is Killian, though you may call me by my more colourful moniker, Hook." He said.

"I would prefer to call you Killian, if that's okay." I said back to him bravely. I didn't feel as nervous around him as I should be. This was my second time being kidnapped in the span of a few days, so perhaps I was already used to it.

"Alright." He said with a small smile. "Now, Ana, what brought you to our humble island, here?" He asked me.

"Pan's shadow." I replied.

"Did you call for his shadow?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "He came to my world and took me."

"Really? Why is that? He's never purposely brought a girl here before." He told me, studying me carefully.

"So I've heard. He hasn't exactly given me a reason yet. Why are you so interested?" I asked him.

He looked at me seriously and said, "If he brought you here himself, then there must be a good reason. You must be valuable to him. Perhaps I can use that value to wager a way off this island."

I decided not to speak up and explain to him about my supposed powers. I wasn't entirely sure that I could trust him yet. Everyone on this island screamed 'sketchy'.

I widened my eyes at him. "You're going to use me as a bargaining chip?"

He smiled at me. "Yes. But rest assured, I will not hurt you. You're just going to help me get off this blasted island. After that, you're free to go."

"Does this make us allies?" I asked him, hopefully, a small smirk creeping onto my lips.

"Of course! You are a guest aboard my ship!" He proclaimed, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, not convinced and asked, "If that's the case, then could you please untie me?"

* * *

After Killian untied me, he let me use his restroom, which was located just off the side of his suite. I noticed that he had a nice, large, luxurious looking bathtub. What I wouldn't give to be able to wash up. Then I remembered that I sort of have powers. I would have to attempt them later, not wanting the Captain to get suspicious as to why I suddenly looked good as new.

After I finished, Killian gave me a small tour of his ship, staying below deck incase Peter or any of the Lost Boys were roaming around.

The rest of the ship seemed quaint compared to the captain's quarters, though this did not surprise me at all.

I was starting to feel at ease on the ship, just as the sun started to set. I turned to the captain and said, "The sun is setting. He will come looking for me soon."

"Then we must prepare for his arrival." He said back. "And if this all works out, I would like to thank you kindly, in advance."

"You're welcome." I said back.

Killian led me back to his quarters where he had the small, round man with the red beanie, whose name I had learned to be Smee, retie my hands and gag.

I then sat back down on the comfortable chair, while the two men went above to wait for Peter and his squad of lost boys.

I sat there waiting for what seemed like over an hour, almost drifting off to sleep, until Killian came back down the stairs and said, "It's time."

I nodded and stood up. He then led me up the stairs, holding onto my tied wrists, which told me that Peter had already arrived and that it was time to put on a show.

As soon as we came up, Hook pushing me harshly, I saw Peter standing on the far side of the deck with a murderous look on his face.

I tried running towards him, but Hook pulled me back to him and brought his hook up to my cheek, cutting away at my gag, before bringing it down to my neck.

I let out a whimper and a pathetic sounding, "Peter…"

Peter's eyes softened and turned his attention back to Hook, saying, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Aye, seems that I do. Though, I must admit, I have grown quite fond of her." He then went to stroke my cheek with his hook, looking at my face.

I tried to squirm away from him but his grip on my wrists were iron tight.

He looked back to Peter and said, "I may be willing to part with her for a small price."

Peter raised an eyebrow and asked back menacingly, "Are you sure you are in the position to be attempting to make a deal with me, pirate?"

Hook smirked. "Why yes, I believe I am. All I require is a simple magic bean to take myself and my ship away from this blasted island of yours. Agree, and you can have your precious Ana back. If not, I don't mind keeping her for a while."

I gasped and looked at Peter with pleading eyes.

Peter clenched his jaw and thought about it for a moment. "Very well, captain." He said. "Well played."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bean shaped object. He tossed it over to Hook, who caught it with the hand that had been holding my hands previously. He then looped his hook around the rope tying my hands, keeping me in place.

He inspected the bean carefully before finally letting me go. He gave me a slight push, making me stumble and almost fall before Peter ran and caught me.

Peter slowly helped me stand up and cut my ropes with his dagger. He helped me over to the side of the ship, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted us into the air.

I glanced back at Killian who gave me a grateful wink.

I was glad for him. I knew I had played my part well.

Peter was holding onto me so tightly as we flew back to camp, that I was sure I was going to wake up with more than some bruised wrists.

I sighed and said softly, "You don't have to hold on so tight, Peter, I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at me with a pained expression but did as I asked and loosened his grip.

He flew us straight to his tree house and walked me over to the hammock where he laid me down and said, "Sleep now, you're safe. We will speak tomorrow."

I nodded and got settled in, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, etc. I don't have anyone to proofread for me!**

**Thanks again for R&R and F&F! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

*I do not own OUAT or any of its characters*

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up in the hammock I had been sleeping in. I had just had a nightmare. I haven't had a nightmare in years. And just like the ones I used to have, I couldn't remember anything. All I knew was that I woke up crying and screaming.

I looked to find that Peter wasn't in his hammock next to me. Judging by the lack of light coming through the window, it was still nighttime.

I was then startled to see him rush through the window and come to my side, kneeling next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me wide-eyed and frantic, checking me over for injuries.

"What?" I asked him back, in a dazed voice, tears still streaming down my face.

"I heard you screaming from the other side of camp." He explained.

I looked away from him and said, "I must have had a nightmare."

He relaxed slightly. "About what?"

"I don't remember."

He gave me skeptical look, but didn't push it any further. "You're safe now, Hook's gone, he left. No one's going to hurt you." He reassured me.

"I know." I said, taking a deep breath.

He helped me lay back down and then crawled in next to me. I inwardly smiled as he wrapped me in his arms and wiped away my tears. It was a welcome comfort, which made me want to cry even more.

It wasn't that my experience aboard the Jolly Roger was traumatizing, it was actually quite enjoyable for the most part. Why was I still crying?

He looked at me seriously and asked, "Why didn't you call out for me?"

I looked back at him surprise, drying the remaining tears. "It was difficult to do anything with either a gag in my mouth or a hook at my throat."

He gave me another pained expression and asked in a low voice, "Did he hurt you? Or…" He trailed off.

I shook my head quickly. "No, he was… quite the gentleman until you arrived." I chuckled.

He relaxed again and laid his head down next to mine. "I won't let anything like that ever happen again." He promised.

I chuckled once more and said, "We'll see."

I yawned, getting ready to close my eyes.

The last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep was him whispering, "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

I opened my eyes to see sun streaming through the open windows. I hadn't had any nightmares for the second part of my sleep. Peter was sleeping peacefully behind me. I hoped that I wasn't going to grow dependant on Peter's company to fight away the nightmares.

I turned around in his arms and watched him for a few minutes. He looked so sweet in his sleep. His grip on me grew tighter in his sleep, and I squealed, waking him up.

His eyes shot open and he smiled wolfishly at me. "Good morning, love." He said with sleep in his voice.

I groaned and shoved my face into the space between his chest and arm, trying to hide. Memories of the night before came flooding back and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at how I had acted.

"I'm sorry about last night." I whispered.

He moved over slightly so that he could take hold of my chin and bring my face up to meet his. His expression was serious. "You don't ever have to apologize for that. I'm just glad I could be here and help."

I nodded and said, "You did. And thank you."

He released my chin and said, "We should probably get up before the lost boys come looking for us."

I agreed and both stood up from the hammock.

He walked over to a new dresser that I hadn't noticed the previous night. He motioned towards it and said, "By the way, there are some clothes in here for you. Feel free to do with them as you wish."

I walked over to it and opened a few of the drawers. The clothes were mostly basic, earth tone shirts and pants, but I was grateful. "For me?" I asked with a smile. He had brought furniture into his treehouse for me. I had a feeling that he had never done something like this before. I was in awe.

I turned around and faced him, smiling bright. "Thank you."

He nodded and me shyly before climbing out the window saying, "I'll leave you to it."

I changed into some new clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I still hadn't had the chance to clean up. I remembered being in this same situation on Killian's ship, and recalled that I had wanted to try out my new found "magic".

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the look and feeling of clean. I opened my eyes again after a few moments and was amazed to see that it had worked! My long dirty blonde hair was no longer greasy and tangled. The smeared dirt had been erased from my face and body, leaving my skin looking its usual pale colour. I even smelled clean!

Tossing on a pair of boots I had found next to my dresser, I climbed out the window and down the dreaded rickety ladder. I would have to ask Peter to make a safer way for me to get down later.

I was once again greeted by Felix, who looked at me with a curious expression. He handed me my breakfast, another bowl of juicy berries and a few pieces of bread.

I went and sat down on a log near the edge of camp.

Peter soon made his way over to me and sat down next to me. He turned to me with the same curious expression that Felix had worn earlier. I realized that they must have noticed that I had mysteriously cleaned myself up.

"How did you-" He started to say before I cut him off, shaking my head. He could figure it out on his own.

Just then, we were interrupted by a small voice coming from the left of us, saying, "Uhm, excuse me, miss." I looked over to see a young boy, no older than 6, looking at me with a shy expression and fiddling with his hands.

I gave him a surprised expression, smiled and said, "Well, hello there."

"I'm Jacob, and that's Charlie and Max over there." He pointed his finger behind him towards two boys, around the same age as him, sitting on the ground with interested looks on their faces.

"Hello, Jacob." I greeted him. "I'm Ana."

I turned to look at Peter, who had the exact same reaction on his face that I had.

I looked back to Jacob, who took my hand carefully, tugging on it as if he were telling me he wanted me to follow him. I stood up, leaving Peter, and let him lead me towards his friends. He sat down and motioned for me to join him.

I sat down and looked at him with an expectant but pleasant expression.

He looked at me with a small smile and almost whispered, "We were wondering if you knew any good stories."

I smiled back at him warmly and said, "Why of course I do! Would you like to hear one?"

All three of them nodded, their excitement obvious on their faces.

"Do you have any requests?" I asked.

They thought about it for a moment, until Max, who sat in the middle, spoke up and and said, "Can you tell us a story about a prince who battles a dragon to save a princess?"

"Yes, I think I have just the story for you!' I exclaim, happily.

I decide to tell them the story of Sleeping Beauty.

I tell them of how Princess Aurora was cursed by an evil witch, to fall into a deep sleep on her sixteenth birthday, only to be awoken by true love's kiss. And how the evil witch then imprisons her true love, Prince Phillip, until he is rescued by three good fairies. I go on to explain how Prince Philip defeats the evil witch, who transformed herself into a dragon, and saves Princess Aurora and that they live happily ever after.

After I finished the story, I realize that most, if not all, the younger lost boys, and even a few older ones, have all gathered around to listen. Even Felix is amongst them, hiding in the back.

I look around for Peter, but don't find him anywhere nearby.

The boys clap and demand that I tell another, until Peter suddenly appears. He calms them down by saying, "I think our storyteller deserves a break. She can tell you all another story after dinner tonight."

I give Peter a grateful smile. He motions for me to stand up and follow him. I do as he asks, and he leads me towards the clearing where we held my training not too long ago.

As we enter the familiar huddle of trees I say, "Are we going to continue my training today?"

He turns to me and says, "In a way, yes. But instead of using swords and bows, we're going to work on your magic."

"My magic?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. As we have previously witnessed, you have something powerful. We just need to teach you how to focus it, and your magic will come to you a lot easier. Just focus on what you want, but you must believe." He explained.

I looked at him and bit my lip, anxiously. I was in for a long day.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! I AM ALMOST AT 2,500 VIEWS! THIS IS CRAZY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Once again, this was not proofread. ENJOy!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Focus." I heard Peter say to me for the hundredth time today.

We had started off small, having me conjure up various small things. We had worked our way from from apple pie, to a pair of socks, even a small dove. But I wanted to go bigger, and push myself to make something spectacular.

I had decided on a tree, right in the middle of the clearing. Peter didn't know what was going on in my head, he just knew that it taking up a lot of my energy. I had my closed my eyes, concentrating on how I wanted my tree to look. I imagined it with long, thick branches that stretched out far and wide with lots of green.

You could say that it resembled an oak tree, with the type of branches that were easy to climb on.

I heard a slow clapping coming from Peter, and opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw that I had did it. It looked exactly how I had pictured it in my mind. I smiled widely, proud of myself.

I walked over to it and looked up. It was magnificent. I reached out and touched the rough bark and breathed in the mossy scent. I was beyond thrilled.

I looked over to Peter and saw him smiling just as widely as I was. "Impressive." He mused.

I smiled back at him and responded, "That's what I was going for."

He walked over to my tree and looked up with me. He then reached up to a branch, and lifted himself onto it in a sitting position. I raised my eyebrow at him and giggled. He reached his hand down to me and said, "Let's go for a climb."

I looked up at him and smiled before saying, "I'll be up in a minute." He nodded and started his way up the tree.

I stood there and took in the moment. It was beyond perfect. I couldn't stop grinning.

I was about to climb up after Peter when I heard soft, running footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and saw a young boy that I didn't recognize run into the clearing. He didn't look like any of the lost boys that I had gotten to know.

He had brown shaggy hair and tan skin. He was taller than most of the other boys, and looked to be around 14.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of me. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a small wave.

He was standing about 100 feet away from me and I heard him murmur, "Girl…" He looked incredibly confused. I was about to call out to him when I heard Peter yell down to me, "Ana, are you coming or not?"

Peter's voice seemed to have spooked the mystery boy, because his eyes widened and he ran off in the direction he had come from, at the sound of it.

I stood there with a confused look on my face and shrugged. There must have been more boys roaming around the island that I hadn't met yet.

I looked up at Peter, who had made it to the top of my tree, and yelled back to him, "Yeah, give me a minute!"

I hoisted myself up and started to climb up to him.

It took me a couple minutes to reach him and once I did, I realized how tall my tree actually was. I was out of breath, which must have amused Peter because he was smirking his annoying smirk at me.

"What?" I asked him with a frown.

His smirk widened, if that were even possible. "You're cute." He said.

I looked away, blushing. "Oh, shut up." I replied.

After adjusting myself on our branch, I decided to take in the view.

I gasped at how wonderful the island looked from this high up.

"It's beautiful." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is." I heard Peter say. I looked over to him and saw that he was looking right at me.

I blushed again and hit his arm saying, "Cliché, much?"

He smirked again and reached over to take me hand.

I raised my eyebrow at him but let him take it. I felt my stomach flutter at his touch. I smiled inwardly but didn't let it show on my face. I didn't want to give him more satisfaction.

We stayed like this for several moments, enjoying the view and each other's company.

I turned to him then, curiosity getting the better of me and asked, "Who was the boy?"

He had a confused look on his face and asked back, "What boy?"

"The boy in the-" I stopped herself. Maybe this boy didn't want to be known to Peter, and that's why he ran away from us. I frowned. "Nevermind." I said, finally.

Peter raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Perhaps I've had too much sun." I replied.

He chuckled and said, "Perhaps. Would you like to call it a day, then? You obviously did very well." He motioned to the tree I had made with my magic.

I giggled and smiled brightly saying, "Yes, I suppose I did!"

A mischievous smirk came onto his face. I gave him another confused looked before he wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped off the tree. I screamed and held onto him, shouting insults and profanity.

He chuckled and flew us towards the direction of camp. I groaned and tried my hardest not to open my eyes and look down.

He slowly lowered us down to the ground and reluctantly let go of me. I detangled myself from his arms and looked around the camp. The boys are scattered around playing their own dangerous games involving knives and other weapons.

I flinched as an arrow whizzed past my head and Peter reached out from beside me to catch it. He threw it to the ground and angrily yelled, "Watch it!" towards the boys who were playing with bows.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked towards the fire, where I see Felix sitting on his own, as usual. The sun was starting to set and I was starving.

I sat down near him and watched him whittle a thick piece of wood. It looked like he is carving a fish or something, but I couldn't really tell.

I then looked over to where Peter was still scolding the boys with the bows and heard him say, "New rule, boys. No dipping arrows in dreamshade while Ana is around!"

I sighed and turned my head back towards the fire, where some boys seemed to be cooking some sort of unappetizing meat. I realized that I definitely was not in the mood for mystery meat, and decide to conjure up my own meal.

With a small smirk, I closed my eyes and dreamed up a plate. I felt the weight of it in my hands, and smiled. I then pondered over what I was in the mood to eat. I figured it would be easier to conjure up something easy, so I decided on corn off the cob covered in butter. I opened my eyes and grinned. I sure was getting the hang of this! I then created a fork and dug in.

I noticed that someone of the lost boys were staring at me with wide eyes and I remembered that some of them don't know about my 'powers' yet.

One of the smaller lost boys, Max, came over to me and asked excitedly, "Can you make us corn too?" I smiled at him and nodded.

I closed my eyes again and pictured a large, steaming bowl of corn. I opened my eyes and see Max carrying the bowl that I had just imagined. He squealed excitedly and thanked me before running off the share the food with his fellow lost boys.

After everyone had eaten their fill of mystery meat and corn, the lost boys all gathered around me in a circle and I remembered that I was supposed to tell them another story tonight.

I noticed that Peter was once again absent but brushed it off. He clearly had better things to than to listen to one of my silly stories.

The boys started to call out suggestions to me, and I choose one, and got started.

* * *

**Here's another one! Sorry the ending seems a little rushed, I wanted to get this out tonight and I have to wake up early tomorrow!**

**I wrote some of this at a coffee shop I went to this morning, hoping that it would give me some inspiration because I've been finding it difficult to write lately. I have lots of ideas, it's just hard for me to put them into words. I think it helped a little.**

**Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers, & followers! You guys are really keeping me going!**

***I do not own OUAT or any of its characters* *This is not proofread* *Bye***


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own OUAT or any of its characters***

**T/P **

Peter disappeared from camp and reappeared moments later on Skull Rock, where he was to meet and speak with his shadow. He walked up the the few steps that lead onto the small island. He entered the main cave area and looked around. He saw that the hourglass was losing more and more sand everyday and pouted.

He still had a good 30 years left, but he didn't know when the heart of the truest believer was to be born, which left him feeling uneasy. He didn't ever like to doubt himself. Peter Pan never failed.

He had sent his shadow to gather any and all information it could find on Ana, and it had returned much sooner than expected.

Peter walked over to where the shadow was hovering and stood in front of it. He pursed his lips and said, "So? What do you have for me?"

The information that the shadow was about to share was definitely not what Peter had expected.

**Ana **

Peter returned back to camp when I was three quarters finished telling the story of the Lion King.

I smiled at him as he came over and sat down next me.

I was in the middle of attempting to describe what a lion looked like in as much detail as possible so that the lost boys could understand what the animal I was telling them about looked like. I was picturing exactly what a lion looked like in my mind when suddenly, we all heard a loud roar come from across the camp.

All the boys stood up, turned around and pulled out their weapons towards the loud noise. I stood up as well and looked over their heads and saw that the noise had come from a real live lion.

I gasped and looked beside me at Peter. His eyes were wide but he had a mischievous look on his face. I gaped at him.

"What happened?" I yelled at him over the sound of the continuous roars.

His lips turned up into a smirk and replied, "You happened, love."

I gasped as realization hit me. I had unintentionally produced a real lion.

I started panicking and whisper-yelled, "HOW DO I GET RID OF IT?"

Peter chuckled proudly and replied, "The same way you got it here."

I groaned and closed my eyes, wanting to act quickly in case it decided to attack anyone or get attacked itself. I concentrated as hard as I could and before I knew it, the noises stopped and everyone turned back around and stared at me in awe.

A few of the younger boys started smiling widely and then everyone erupted into applause. I couldn't bring myself to react and just stood there with wide eyes.

After everyone had calmed down, I looked around and said, "I think we should call it a night."

The boys nodded reluctantly, their disappointment that I wasn't going to finish the story clear on their faces. I slowly turned to start making my way to Peter's treehouse when he stopped me by grabbing my arm and twirling me around to face him.

I looked at him expectantly as he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

I snickered. "Never thought I'd see the day where I left Peter Pan speechless."

He gave me a pointed look and replied, "Actually, it happens quite often."

I raised my eyebrows and he released my arm, letting me turn back around and walk over to the ladder that led up to his room. I turned back around and asked, "You coming?"

"In a few minutes, I have a few things to attend to first. Try not to conjure up anymore dangerous animals in the meantime."

I grimaced and stuck out my tongue at him playfully before making my way up the ladder to change out of my grubby clothes.

I looked in my dresser for something suitable to wear for bed, deciding on my usual green cotton shorts and t-shirt.

I decided to use this alone time wisely and consider everything that had happened over the last days or weeks - however long I had been on the island. My life had changed drastically in such a short amount of time.

I sighed. I was surprised that I hadn't broken down or had a panic attack yet. So much was going on and changing but I somehow managed to keep up with it all.

I wondered if my powers worked outside of Neverland. Would they stick around when I left? Was I even ever going to leave? So many questions.

At that moment, Peter climbed in through the window and smiled at me cheekily.

I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me and asked, "Will my powers work outside of Neverland?"

He looked as though he was thinking about it. "I've not the slightest clue. Why do you ask?" He answered as he too decided to change into something more comfortable.

"I'm just wondering if I'll still be able to do it when I leave." I replied.

He stopped and looked at me incredulously. "What do you mean, _leave_?" He sounded out the last word with venom in his voice.

I furrowed my brows. "Well, when I go back to my land, my home." I said back.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against a wall, his eyes looking hurt and murderous all at once. "This is your home now, Ana. Why would you want to leave?" He half yelled, half whispered at me.

I stiffened against him. _He wanted me to stay? _I narrowed my eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked back.

He looked as if he were once again at a loss for words, gaping at me. He clenched his jaw then, as if he were fighting with himself over something.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands never leaving my shoulders.

He opened his eyes suddenly but closed them again and smashed his lips against mine, feverishly, as if trying to push every feeling he was having trouble telling me into it.

I stood there, shocked and numb with my eyes the size of saucers, taking several moments to register what was happening. _He was kissing me. Oh my god, this is happening!_

I made a split decision and kissed him back, just as fiercely. My hands found his hair and pulled lightly on it, making him moan into the kiss.

His hands then made their way up my neck and onto my face, trying to pull us closer together, if that were possible. His right hand stayed on my face, cupping my cheek, while the other slid down to my waist and squeezed, making me squeal.

My lungs started burning for air and I reluctantly broke away from his bruising mouth.

I moved back a little, but his hands didn't leave their places. I panted loudly, embarrassed, and not even attempting to make eye contact.

The hand cupping my cheek moved down to my chin and raised my head up to meet his eyes. He smirked down at me with bright eyes full of a mixture of lust and something else that I didn't quite recognize at the moment.

I let my own lust get the better of me and I brought my lips back to his, just as roughly as he had with me. I snapped and put all of my built up frustrations into it, all of my passions and feelings meeting his.

He was the one to break away this time. He pressed our foreheads together, our panting breath mingling together. He let out a low groan and whispered, "Please… stay."

All I could do was nod.

**OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE AND FOR THE AWFULLY VAGUE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER. I'm waiting for you all to find out along with her. Hope it goes as well as I've imagined it.**

**Also, they kissed (well, made out) and you're welcome. **

**Once again, thank you all for your support!**

***not proofread***


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a crick in my back.

I definitely needed to tell Peter to get me a bed because this hammock was seriously killing me.

Peter. Oh shit, Peter.

I looked around frantically, checking to make sure my clothes were still on and that everything was still intact. I sighed with relief. Nothing too major had happened, thank god.

What had come over me? What had come over _us_? Does this mean he likes me? _No shit, sherlock. _I thought to myself.

I turned over and groaned into my pillow. Can I just lay here and wallow the day away?

At that, I heard loud voices coming from the camp below. The lost boys must be up and about already.

Taking that as a sign that I should get on with it, I reluctantly got out of the hammock and went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I looked in the mirror and decided that going down to the pond that Peter had shown me earlier in the week to bathe was a good idea. Sure, I could just use magic, but I needed something to do while I avoided Peter.

Ignored my hunger and gathered together the few things that I needed.

I got myself a towel and crept down the ladder as silently as I could. When I reached the bottom, I looked around and saw the lost boys all scattered around camp playing their own dangerous games, not paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

I took off into the forest in the direction that I assumed the pond was in. I grinned. To be honest, I hadn't a clue where I was going but didn't really care all that much.

After wandering aimlessly for around 20 minutes, I finally came across a little lake that was off to the side of a large clearing. The water was a beautiful shade of sky blue and there was a stunning waterfall surrounded by many large rocks.

This would do just fine.

I decided to keep my undergarments on incase any lost boys, or ever worse, Peter, stumbled upon me bathing. I shivered at the thought.

I took off my pajamas and slowly got into the water. It was surprisingly the perfect temperature. I conjured up a bar of soap and got to work.

Cleaning off all the dirt and grim felt amazing. I lathered up and washed my hair three times, rinsing it using the waterfall.

After I had finished, I swam around, not wanting to get out just yet. I had nothing better to do, anyway.

I suddenly froze after feeling something move past my foot. I looked around me in the clear water looking for whatever it was that had touched me, feeling panicked.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw a dark figure swimming next to me. I screamed and tried making my way out of the water before my arm was grabbed and I was turned around as the person came above the water.

I gasped as I saw that it was a girl. A beautiful girl, to be exact. She had long black hair and big brown eyes. I was confused. Wasn't I the only girl on the island?

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered.

She smiled at me and replied, "My name is Gabrielle."

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I should ask you the same thing. You are swimming in my lagoon, of course." She said.

I frowned. Her lagoon? "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She smirked at me and motioned for me to look down. I did as instructed and was met with a long, purple tail. It shimmered in the sun under the water, making the scales look like glitter.

I gasped as realization hit me. _A MERMAID! SHE WAS A MERMAID!_ "You're a mermaid!" I squealed in delight.

She giggled a giggle that sounded like a bell. It was such a lovely sound. "That I am." She said, smiling brightly.

I beamed back at her, but then remembered the warning Peter had given me a few days ago. _"Stay away from the mermaids. They are cruel creatures who lure pretty girls like you into the water and drown them."_

I shivered at the memory and let the smile drop from my face. I exchanged it for a look of suspicion. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Are you going to drown me now?"

She looked taken aback by my question and said, "Of course not, silly! Only mer_MEN_ do that!" She giggled again and lightly slapped my arm.

"That's not what I was told..." I said wearily.

"Well you have been misinformed!" She said cheerfully. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen a girl here before! It's quite exciting!"

"So I've heard." I replied, smirking a little. "My name is Ana."

"That's a pretty name! What brings you to Neverland?" She asked.

"A shadow." I shrugged.

She nodded in understanding. I decided to imagine some light clothing on myself, feeling vulnerable in just my underwear.

I noticed another figure emerging from the water behind her and in an alarmed voice, asked, "What's that?"

She turned her head around and glared at the man who had come up. "No, Sebastian! This one is my friend, she is off limits!" She spat at him, angrily.

The man, Sebastian, was equally as beautiful as Gabrielle was. He was tanned skin and sandy coloured hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and he was smirking a smirk similar to Peter's, except Sebastian's wasn't exactly friendly.

He studied me for a moment and looked me up and down. I shivered at the look on his face, feeling extremely uneasy.

"Nobody is off limits to me." He said darkly.

He suddenly disappeared and I shrieked when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me under the water. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening but the water stung my eyes.

I tried to wiggle my foot out of his grip but he was too strong. I then kicked out my other foot and felt it collide with something hard.

I felt his grip loosen on my foot and I took advantage of it and yanked my foot out of his hold. I swam as fast as I could to the surface to get some air.

I gasped for air andlooked around but didn't see Gabrielle anywhere. What happened to her?

I remembered Peter and yelled out his name as loud as I could. I attempted to swim back to shore but felt something grab both my feet and pull me back under.

My struggles were in vain as I slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I've been a little out of it this week. Too many distractions!**

**Hope you enjoyed this short one. I hope to get the next one started and up in a couple days.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**In case any of you are curious, I do listen to music as I write. I often listen to the 'World of Radiohead' or 'Mellow Electro' playlists on songza. Though, for this chapter, I listened to Riptide by Vance Joy. I will try and mention a song for each chapter! **

***I do not own OUAT or any of its characters***

* * *

"ANA! ANA!"

I was awoken from my deep slumber by a push to my chest and breath being pushed into my lungs.

My eyes shot open and I started hacking up water. I gasped for breath and looked around, confused. My eyes landed on a desperate looking Peter, who was leaning over me and holding onto my shoulders.

"Wh- What happened?" I choked out, my lungs burning painfully.

Peter ignored me, looked me over with a worried expression and frantically asked, "Are you okay? I heard you call me and came as quickly as I could. I thought I was too late…" He trailed off.

"You saved me." I said, realizing what had just happened. "And you're never going to let me hear the end of this, are you?" I asked him.

He happily smirked and replied, "Hell no."

I attempted to chuckle as he helped me sit up properly. I looked around and asked, "Where's Gabrielle?"

"The mermaid?" He asked me. I nodded. "She ran off when I got here, muttering something about a Sebastian…"

I widened my eyes, recognizing the name. "That's the name of the merman that pulled me under!"

Peter's face turned into one of shock and he asked, "You were pulled under? You didn't do this on your own?"

I frowned at him. "Of course I didn't! I know how to swim!"

Anger crossed his face and he yelled out towards the trees, "Felix!"

A few moments later I saw Felix enter the clearing and walk towards us. He nodded at me and turned his attention to Peter.

"Can you please escort Ana back to camp, while I take care of something." Peter told him, baring his teeth.

I turned to Peter and shook my head frantically, saying, "No Peter, please don't do anything rash! I don't want anybody else to get hurt!"

Peter sighed and looked me in the eye. Cupping my face, he said, "You almost died, Ana. I need to teach them a lesson so that they won't touch anything that's mine ever again." He leaned down a planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I was slightly confused by the gesture, but let it slide.

"Don't you dare, Peter Pan! It was my fault, you told me not to go near the mermaids!" I yelled at him, standing up on wobbly legs.

Peter then gave a nod to Felix, who grabbed my arms and started pulling me back towards him. I watched as Peter took off his tunic and made his way towards the water. I struggled in Felix's grip, trying to break free and stop Peter but he lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder in place of his missing club.

I pounded on his back and wiggled around trying to get him to let me go but he didn't budge. I screamed profanities at them both until Felix walked us out of the clearing, towards camp. I slowly gave up my struggles and went limp in his arms, groaning.

"Good kitten." He cooed to me, clearly enjoying himself.

I glared at the ground and muttered, "Don't fucking call me that."

* * *

We arrived back at camp shortly after and Felix placed me on the ground while I glared at him. I looked around and noticed that most of the lost boys were staring at my rough appearance. I was still damp and probably looked half dead, which considering I was not too long ago, was a fitting description.

One of the older lost boys, Rufio, stepped forward and asked Felix, "What happened to her?"

Felix smirked and replied in his usual monotone, "She had an unfortunate run-in with the mermaids. Pan is straightening things out as we speak."

Rufio raised his eyebrow but nodded in understanding. He turned to me and sincerely said, "I'm glad you're okay." I nodded back at him with a blank expression.

"Ana!" Yelled one of the younger boys from across camp. A few of them scurried over to me and started pulling on my hands. "Will you finish telling us the lion story?" One of the asked.

I sighed and bent down to their level and said, "I'm sorry boys, but that's going to have to wait a little while longer. I'm not feeling too well today. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

The boys pouted back at me, but nodded their okay and ran off again.

I stood back up and turned around towards Felix, who was watching me with a smirk on his face. I stared back at him with no expression, causing the smirk to vanish from his face, and said, "If anyone needs me, which I hope they won't, I will be in the treehouse laying down."

He nodded back at me and I made my way over towards the ladder that led up to Peter's treehouse. I entered through the window and walked over towards my dresser. I pulled out some warm and dry pajamas, quickly changed into them and put my hair up in a ponytail. I then crawled onto the hammock and under the covers.

I waited a few minutes in silence before finally breaking down and crying. I cried heavy sobs for a good 20 minutes before finally burying my face in my pillow and calming down. I began to relax and let the exhaustion hit me.

Before I could drift off, I heard a rustling noise coming from the window and looked over to see Peter stumble his way in. I quickly turned back around before he could see my face and buried it in my pillow again.

I heard him rummaging around, presumably to change out of his wet clothes, before he came over and crawled onto the hammock beside me. He turned me over so that I was facing him and he groaned when he saw my face.

He put his hands on my cheeks and quietly asked, "Why are you crying?"

I chuckled dryly and replied in a weak voice, "I'm not, I've finished."

He let go of my face and gave me a pointed look, as if asking me to elaborate. I rolled my eyes and asked, "I've had a pretty long half-of-day. Now, what did you do?"

"Nothing that didn't need to be done." He replied blatantly. I gave him the same idle expression I had given Felix earlier and he sighed heavily, looking away from my face. He thought over his words before replying, "I may or may not have killed him."

I gasped and sat up. "YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

He made a shushing noise and put a hand over my mouth. "He could have killed you, Ana. I can't just let him get away with that. The mermaids won't bother any of us now unless they wish to meet the same fait."

My eyes welled up with tears again as I looked down at Peter's face.

I couldn't help but feel guilty as I only had myself to blame for this. If I hadn't had gone to that lagoon in the first place, none of this would have happened.

Peter wiped away my new fallen tears and wrapped his arms around me, helping me to lay back down facing him. He rubbed my back gently and whispered, "None of this was your fault, okay? He had it coming. Now, get some rest. I will come back and check on you in a little bit."

I gave him a stiff nod and he gave me another tender kiss on the forehead before getting out the hammock. Before he made it to the window I called, "Peter?" He turned around and looked at me expectantly. "I want and need a proper bed."

He smirked at me and replied, "As you wish. I'll have one for you tomorrow." I gave him a small smile and laid my head back down on the pillow. He strode over to the window and with one last glance towards me, stepped off the ledge of flew down to the camp.

I turned around again so that my back was facing the window where Peter had just left and took a few deep breaths, calming myself down before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope that I've updated in a timely fashion. I have some exciting plans coming up for this story so hopefully I'll get chapters out more often!**

**THANK YOU FOR F&F AND R&R! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!**


	15. Chapter 15

*I do not own OUAT or any of its characters*

_Talk is Cheap - Chet Faker_

T/P

* * *

After exiting the treehouse, Peter landed softly on the dirt ground of the camp. He walked over towards Felix, who was waiting for him near the edge of camp to continue the conversation that they had been having before the incident with Ana had occurred.

"That was a close one." Felix commented. Peter glared back at him but nodded. It _was_ a close one. "We'll have to make sure that she doesn't wander off on her own again. She can't leave camp without you, me or Rufio for the time being." Peter replied.

"She does seems to attract danger. First the pirate, now the mermaids. Is there anything left for her to endanger herself with?" Felix asked somewhat sarcastically. "There always is." Peter answered, giving Felix a pointed look.

"As I was saying before, the shadow returned with some rather… interesting news." Peter said.

Felix raised an eyebrow, "Regarding the girl?" Peter nodded and said, "It seems she has been here before."

"What?" Felix asked, confused. "Wouldn't we have noticed if there was a girl wandering around the island?"

"Not if she never made it onto land." Peter answered.

"What are you saying? She was on a boat?" Felix asked.

"Not just any boat." Peter remarked. "Our very own Captain's ship, no less."

Felix let out a loud, deep breath and asked, "When was this?"

"The very first time he came to this island, along with his brother. When they were in search of dreamshade." Peter explained.

"I remember. But why would they bring the girl along?" Felix asked, still rather confused.

"Put the pieces together, Felix." Peter told him.

Felix considered every possible scenario that he could come up with. Only one seemed to stick."They're related." He stated.

"There you go!" Peter exclaimed, excited that Felix had played his little guessing game.

"So she must be his daughter." Felix said.

"Not the Captain's, but his brother's. She is the Captain's niece." Peter spat.

Felix smirked slightly before voicing his thoughts, "I wonder what the Captain will say when he finds out that he used his own niece to bargain his way off the island."

"He won't find out." Peter replied sternly. "This stays between you and me. No one can know, especially not the girl."

"And she doesn't know any of this? What happened to her memories?" Felix asked.

"I haven't a clue. But I presume she was put under a spell and sent to the world without magic." Peter replied.

Felix nodded but couldn't help but ask, "What is she to you?"

Peter looked surprised by the Felix's question but replied honestly, "I haven't quite figured that out yet. All I know, is that I need to keep her close."

Felix seemed to either understand or simply let it go.

* * *

_~The Enchanted Forest, Present Time~_

Captain Hook sat in a grubby tavern surrounded by his crew mates. They were all drinking bubbly ales, clinking their frothy mugs together in celebration. They had successfully got out of Neverland, without losing too many lives in the process. Their number was smaller, but they were free.

Hook was about to take a large sip of his drink, when he noticed a magnificently stunning woman from the across the room. Even in the low lighting, he could clearly see her round face, lovely, long raven hair and pale porcelain skin.

Their dark eyes met and he felt something in his lower region stir. He wanted to go over to her and demand that she share a drink with him, but something stopped him. He decided to wait and finish celebrating with his mates. She didn't look like she was going anywhere.

Minutes, hours, passed and Hook still hadn't made a move. _He sure is a patient one_, the mysterious woman thought to herself. _Most men would be kissing my feet by now._

Hook stole another glance her way and she made no attempt to look away from him. She had been staring at him for most of the night, almost as if she were frightened that she would lose sight of him if she looked away for too long.

After what seemed like the hundredth glance, the woman finally stood up and made her way towards the Captain. He was no longer surrounded by all his mates, most of them had run off with women or gone to pass out in their cabins on the ship. He was left in the company of a select few men who, like himself, could hold their liquor.

She bent over the table, exposing her impressive cleavage and looked him in the eyes. He smirked slightly, overjoyed that his plan to have her make the first move had worked. "Excuse me, Captain?" She purred.

Hook's smirk widened. "Yes, my lady?" He asked in his most prurient voice.

"I was just wondering what a woman has to do to get a drink with such a dashing man." She replied, her voice oozing with appeal.

Hook's smirk turned into a large grin as he replied, "Have a seat, and we can discuss just that."

The woman shook her head. "I wouldn't mind going somewhere a little more… private."

The smirk returned as he replied, "As you wish, my lady."

He stood up and walked around the table towards her. He gestured for her to take his arm, which she did, and together they walked to where the tavern offered private rooms.

Upon entering a room, Hook closed the door, spun her around and pushed her roughly against the wall. "Now what is it that I can do for you?" He asked her, his voice turning serious. He knew she wanted something more than just sex. She was up to something.

She pouted her plump lips and sighed, as if accepting defeat. "It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." She told him.

He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "And what exactly can you do for me?"

"I may have some information regarding a long lost relative of yours." She said.

"And who might that be?" He demanded.

"Your niece." She said with a grin.

* * *

Ana woke up from her rest just before dinnertime. She stayed in the hammock for a few minutes, staring at the wood ceiling above her, thinking. She had the urge to go off somewhere on her own and just think, but knew that Peter wouldn't like that idea.

She reluctantly got out of the hammock and made her way over to her dresser, where she changed into some warmer evening clothes and made her way down to camp.

Around her, lost boys were running around playing their usual games. She scanned the area and spotted Peter sitting and talking with Felix near the fire pit.

She walked over to them and sat down on the same log as Peter, but kept her distance. He noticed this right away and moved over so that they were closer together.

He smirked his usual smirk and asked, "How's our girl holding up?"

"Fine, fine, just fine." She replied, somewhat sarcastically.

Peter shook his head, but let it slide. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Ana thought for a moment and realized that she was, in fact, starving. "I'm running on empty." She replied.

Peter smiled and said, "Good! Because the boys went hunting today!" He motioned over to the fire in front of them, where there were skewers of meat being cooked.

"Great." Was all she said.

Peter frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She faked a smile and said, "Of course I am. I just had a rough day, as you know."

Peter smiled again and put his arm around her in a comforting manner. "Things will only get better from here!" He exclaimed.

"I really hope so." She replied, and meant it.

* * *

**Okay, okay I know I said I was going to make you all wait to find out but I couldn't hold off any longer! She's Hook's niece! I've seen a lot of fics where the lead is Hook's daughter, and I wanted to be original and still have her related to someone from the show who isn't in the Charming/Mills clan. If that makes sense...**

**Do you guys prefer third person or Ana's POV better? Or a mix of both?**

**Thank you for the F&Fs and R&Rs! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

God Make Up Your Mind - Cold War Kids

I do not own OUAT or any of its characters*

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fair share of dinner, the boys gathered around where Ana was sitting; expecting her to finish telling them the end of the story.

She let out a low groan as the boys huddled together in a circle around her but asked if someone knew where she had left off.

Colin spoke up and reminded her that they had stopped right after she had magically made a liion appear and they all laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him saying, "Yeah, yeah I remember…" Before getting right back into where she had left off.

Instead of lingering somewhere in the back, Felix actually came up and sat down right next to her on her log. She smiled inwardly at this, pleased that he too was enjoying her stories.

She summoned up a dove with her magic and demonstrated to the boys what the "circle of life" lift looked like. The boys oohed and aahed before clapping after she had finished the story.

Telling the story had put her back in a good mood, and she smiled at them all.

She looked around for Peter, spotting him leaning against a tree off to the side of the circle. He looked back at her with a proud look before telling the boys that it was time that they all settled down for the night. The boys grumbled their protests, but did as they were told.

Peter made his way over to her and put out his hand for her to take. She did, and he pulled her up and lead her over to the ladder to his treehouse. "You go on up, I'll be there shortly." He told her.

She nodded and started to climb the ladder up. Reaching the top, she climbed through the window and saw that, true to his word, Peter had got her a bed. It replaced the hammock and was a very nice size, easily fitting two. It was nothing fancy; lacking a headboard, but had nice white sheets. It would suit her as long as it was comfortable.

She smiled and made her way over to the dresser, deciding to change into one of the nightgowns instead of her usual shorts.

The fabric was a comfortable cotton which made her feel cooler in the muggy heat they had been having that night.

A few moments later, Peter appeared and looked at her with a surprised expression. "Lovely choice." He said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Thank you for getting me a bed." She said, turning to him.

"I promised I would." He replied with a mischievous smirk. She raised her eyebrow slightly as he made his way over to her. He stopped right in front her and looked her in the eyes, as if asking her permission for something.

She was going to ask him what he was doing, but was interrupted by his hands reaching to cup her face and he pulled her head towards his own. Their mouths crashed together as he brought her in for an ardent kiss.

He slowly moved one of his hands down her neck and to her hip, pulling their bodies closer together. She in turn laced one of her hands in his hair, tangling her fingers in his soft curls.

He moved them back so that her legs hit the bed, causing her to fall backwards onto it with him falling on top of her. She let out a small giggle while he smirked into the kiss.

Things started getting heated when he moved his hand down to her thigh and moved his hand to feel under her gown, so she broke away and turned her head to the side, leading Peter to latch his lips onto her neck and gently suck. She let out a small gasp, causing him to widen his smirk.

While attempting to catch her breath, Ana murmured, "Slow down…" He removed his lips and looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Their eyes met and he understood. Nodding, her rolled off of her and laid down next to her on the bed, both of them panting.

He turned his head towards her and saw that she had her hands covering her face like she was embarrassed. He half smiled at her and reached over to move her hands away. He gently turned her head towards his so that they were looking at each other and said, "Don't be embarrassed, love. I understand. Let's get some rest."

"Okay." She agreed. They shifted around on the bed so that they were both under the covers with their heads on their pillows.

He pulled her closer to him so that her back was touching his chest with his arms were wrapped loosely around her.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Ana woke up a few hours later with a strong urge to use the restroom. She groaned and tried to sit up, but realized that she was still wrapped in Peter's arms. He tightened his hold when he felt her moving, but didn't seem to have woken up.

She gently pried his hands off of her and stood up from the bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the camp below that was bathed in the bright moonlight.

She turned around when she heard a noise from behind her and heard Peter ask in a sleepy, but sexy voice, "What are you doing?"

Thankfully it was too dark for him to see her blush; she replied, "I need to pee!"

Peter grumbled and said, "Okay, but make it quick." A few moments later he let out a soft snore, making her smile.

She quietly left the treehouse through the window, and made her way down the rickety ladder. Once she reached the ground, she decided to head into the forest to do her business. To get there, she had to tiptoe around some stray lost boys, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the dirt ground instead of in their own treehouses.

She walked into the dark woods for about a minute, until she felt she was far enough away that no one would stumble upon her by accident. It helped that the only light came from the moon.

After finishing, she started making her way back in the direction towards camp. At least, the direction she hoped was towards camp. Every tree looked the same so she had no idea how to tell which way she had come from.

She groaned. She was always getting into messes like this. She felt so helpless sometimes and she was seriously getting sick of it.

To make matters worse, she heard a rustling sound coming from behind her. She whipped around to face the noise, but saw nothing. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears as she tried to calm herself down. _It was probably just your imagination. _She reassured herself.

She turned around again but this time, she bumped into something. She screamed when she realized it was a person and jumped back a few feet. The person rushed towards her and put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming again.

"Shhh, be quiet! I won't hurt you!" She heard the voice tell her. She tried to get the hand off her mouth, but gave up and nodded, telling the person that she understood.

They took their hand off her mouth and she sighed in relief. She took a step back and saw that it was the young boy that she had seen run through the clearing where her tree was a few days earlier.

In the bright moonlight, she got a good look at his features. He looked about 14. His hair was shaggy and dark brown, with eyes to match. He looked a little more rugged than the other boys looked, which puzzled her.

"I recognize you!" She told him. "You were the boy who ran away from me a few days ago! Why aren't you at camp with the other boys?" She asked.

"I am not a lost boy!" He said loudly back.

"What? Then who are you?" She asked.

'I should be asking you the same thing!" He replied harshly. She could tell that he didn't trust people easily.

"My name is Ana." She told him. "Your turn."

He sighed. "Baelfire."

"Baelfire?" She asked. "That's an interesting name. I like it!"

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks, I guess."

She smiled back. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you with the lost boys?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'm not a lost boy! I've been hiding from them for years!" He explained. "What about you? What is a girl doing on Neverland?"

"Peter had his shadow take me one day. I'm still not sure why, but he said it's because I'm lost like the rest of them. That I belong here." She shrugged. "But so far I can't complain. I get in trouble a lot but I like the island."

The boy chuckled. "Then I guess I won't ask you for help to get off the island."

"You're trying to leave?" She asked.

"Yes, I've been trying unsuccessfully for a very long time. I just can't seem to do it on my own. The only time I can get around the island is at this time of night, because everyone else is asleep." He explained.

She nodded. "I won't tell anyone I've run into you. But if we meet again, I'd like to know what your story is exactly."

"Deal."

"Until next time, Baelfire." She said, smiling.

"Until next time." He repeated.

* * *

Here's another one! Hope you all like it!

xx


	17. Chapter 17

Artifice - SOHN

To answer Guest's confusion: this takes place a little while before the curse, and in the show it's said that Baelfire escapes Neverland at some point during the curse. So he'll be around for a little bit longer. If you need me to clarify anything else or explain further, please ask! But for now, I will just say: it's my story and I'll do what I want! :)

_**I'M AT 8,000+ VIEWS YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**_

* * *

After parting with Baelfire, Ana wandered around the woods, assuming that she was going in the right direction, for nearly half an hour before finally giving up and sitting down under a large tree.

Judging by how high the full moon was, it must have only been around midnight. Which was odd, because it felt much later than that. She decided to not think too much of it, considering she was in Neverland, after all. Peter probably controlled the moon or something.

She leaned back again the rough bark of the tree and looked up at the leaves above, resting her head against the trunk. The leaves flew around in the light breeze, making a comforting rustling noise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the woodsy smell of the forest and the freshness that came with it.

She started feeling drowsy, and decided to go with it. She was too tired to keep walking around aimlessly in the dark. _Where's Peter when you need him,_ she thought to herself.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard someone shouting her name in the distance. She quickly jumped up and started walking towards the voice. She heard it again and recognized it as Peter's. She started running and soon saw him up ahead. He turned around when he heard her say, "Oh thank god!"

He grinned as she ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded into his chest.

He chuckled and replied, "Well, I heard you call for me of course."

She froze. "But I didn't call for you."

"You must have. I heard your voice say 'Where's Peter when you need him.'" He replied, slightly puzzled.

"I didn't speak those words out loud, I thought them in my head!" She cried, her eyes widening.

He lifted his eyebrow and simply replied, "How odd."

She shook her head at his lack of interest and said in a tired voice, "Can we please go back to bed now?"

He smirked as an idea popped into his head and said, "As the lady wishes."

As she was still in his arms, it was easy for him to lift them into the air and fly back to the camp, her screaming at him the entire way.

"You're terrible!" She shouted at him, her voice lacking the anger she was trying to convey.

He shrugged back as he put her down on the ledge of his treehouse.

"Let's get back to sleep." He said, leading her towards the bed inside.

"How am I supposed to sleep after that?!" She shouted at him, but was interrupted by his lips catching her own.

_Enchanted Forest, present day_

After Hook had his conversation with the mysterious woman, and fornication, he made his way back into the tavern and towards his first mate, Smee.

"I have just had a very enlightening conversation with a very mysterious wench." Hook told him.

"Is that so? About what, exactly?" Smee inquired.

"My niece." Hook replied.

"What?" Smee demanded. "What about her? Is she alive?"

"Not only is she alive, but she is currently resided in a world we recently visited." Hook replied.

Smee widened his eyes in realization. "We're returning to Neverland, aren't we?" He asked in a panicked tone.

Hook nodded. "Yes, mate. I'm afraid we are. I left her there with Pan! I can't lose her again!" He cried.

Smee smiled slightly, remembering the young girl whom he had admired so much.

"Then we will return for her. I cannot wait until Juliana is back with us once more!"

* * *

Ana awoke with a gasp the next morning. She looked around frantically but realized that she was alone in the room. She plopped back down on the pillow and rolled over so that her face was buried in her pillow.

She sat back up and gasped again when the events of her dream came flooding back to her. She finally remembered what happened in a dream! Nightmare or not, she was relieved that she could remember.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice Peter come into the window with a look of worry on his face. She jumped when she heard him speak, saying, "Jeez, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes, can I?"

She pouted. "Was I screaming again?"

He nodded and made his way over to the bed, sitting down and putting his arms around her. "Another dream? I thought they had stopped." He said, concerned.

She shrugged. "They stop when you're with me."

He smirked at this, pleased that she felt safe when she was around him.

"It was such an odd dream." She told him in a low voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "You remember it?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Care to share?" He inquired lightly.

She pursed her lips. "I'm sure it's nothing, but…" She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him. "Hook was in it." She finally admitted.

He froze, but quickly recovered, not wanting her to get suspicious.

"Hook?" He asked. "Why?"

"I don't know. He looked a few years younger and I was just a little girl. I was on a ship with him and another man who resembled him but had a beard. He was holding my hand as we sailed into a whirlpool that was in the middle of the ocean." She told him, looking down at her hands.

He was silent for a long while, thinking about how to handle this. If she kept having these 'nightmares' would she start to remember?

He couldn't let that happen. "You're right, it was probably nothing." He finally replied, looking at her face. He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met. He gave her a half smile and then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be alright." He told her reassuringly, though she wasn't too worried. She just assumed that her imagination was running wild, as everyones did in Neverland.

She shrugged again. "So, what's the plan for today?" She asked, smiling wide.

* * *

**So, I started college today and I am unhappy to inform you all that I won't be able to update as often as I have been. I'm taking 6 courses, 4 of which require lots of writing. And on top of that, I'm attempting to work 3 days a week. I know, kill me.**

**I will try my best to write this as often as I can! I still have plans, and won't be giving up on it just yet! Please just bear with me for the next little while! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Show Me Everything - Tindersticks

I do not own OUAT or any of its characters**

* * *

Peter smiled back at her just as widely and said, "I thought we could go for a swim."

Her smile dropped. "Didn't we learn our lesson last time?" She demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "They know better than to mess around with you now."

She glared at him, getting angry. "And I can only imagine why that would be!" She yelled at him.

He gave her an awkward look and said, "Okay, okay, forget I said anything. Go get some breakfast and we can figure something out later."

She sighed and shook her head at him, but got out of bed anyway. She went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes to change into. She made a motion with her hand telling Peter to turn around so she could change. He rolled his eyes in response and laid back down on the bed, face down on his pillow. She couldn't help but giggle at his exasperated antics.

After changing, she left him to his own accord and made her way down to the camp.

She smirked when she spotted Felix and made her way over to him. He was sitting by the unlit fire pit, whittling on another stick of his. She sat down next to him and asked, "Is this your favourite hobby or something?"

He turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "Or something." He replied vaguely.

She chuckled and asked, "So, what's for breakfast?"

He turned back to his stick and replied, "The boys are getting something together. Go ask Rufio."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, in a voice that mocked shock with a wounded expression that he didn't seem to catch on to.

"Yes." He simply replied, not giving her another glance.

"I'm hurt, Felix." She said somewhat sarcastically. "You don't have to pretend not to like me, I know you do." She added with a sweet tone.

He snorted. "What makes you think-" He was interrupted by her standing up and walking away before he could finish. He watched her leave in reverence, and let a small smile grace his usually stoic face.

* * *

After ditching Felix, Ana made her way to the other side of camp where most of the boys were arguing over what to have for breakfast.

She interrupted two of the boys and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

The boys, whose names were Slightly and Tootles, turned to her and both started replying at the same time, causing them to get to even more frustrated with each other.

Ana sighed and pulled the bickering boys apart saying, "Please boys, one at a time!"

Slightly, who seemed to be a few years older than Tootles spoke first and said, "We're trying to figure out what to make for everyone to eat but we're low on supplies and everyone wants something different!"

Ana chuckled and said, "Oh, is that all?"

The boys furrowed their eyebrows at her in confusion. "What do you mean, that's all?" Tootles asked. "This is a big problem!"

She shook her head at them, which she seemed to be doing a lot today, and yelled at all the boys, "Guys, settle down! I can fix this!"

All the lost boys quieted down and looked at her in awe. They had never seen her so involved before, not including when she told them stories.

She smiled and said, "Can we all compromise? Because I don't know about you all, but I'm starving."

The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Great. Now, you boys go pick some berries for everyone." She pointed to a group of younger boys. They all scattered off in different directions. "And you, go ask one of the older boys if we have some oatmeal sitting around somewhere." She told another bunch. "And you all get us some bowls." She told the remaining boys.

A few dozen minutes later, the boys had all been fed and were all happy and once again full of youthful energy. They were running around and playing games once again. She was proud of herself. She had restored order without anyone's help.

Peter had finally made his way down and was standing off to the side with Felix watching it all happen. Both of them stood there speechless, with amused looks on their faces.

Felix finally broke the silence by saying, "She sure is settling in, isn't she?"

Peter smiled widely in her direction and replied, "That she is, my friend." He was overjoyed that she was fitting in so perfectly. The way she had handled to lost boys was pure genius.

He nodded at Felix before walking over to where she was sitting on a log, finishing off her share of food.

He sat down next to her and said, "I applaud you."

She turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?" She asked.

"The way you took care of the lost boys just then was very impressive." He replied, smirking.

She smiled. "Well, I got a lot of practice when I lived with families with lots of kids." She told him with a shrug. "I was usually the oldest so I took charge when the adults weren't around."

His smirk grew and he said, "Well, I for one, think that you're doing a great job with the boys."

She chuckled and lightly slapped his arm playfully. "You sweet talker, you."

* * *

_~Enchanted Forest, present time_

"But Captain, how are we to get back there?" One of Hook's first mates asked him.

"That's why we're having this meeting, mate. We're brainstorming." Hook explained.

They were back on the Jolly Roger, docked at a port in a small random, nameless town.

"We could acquire more beans!" Suggested another pirate.

"Yes, but how do you suggest we do that?!" Hook demanded. The pirate shrugged in response.

"Besides, we having nothing valuable enough to trade for a bean! We need to find someone who specializes in magic." Hook told them.

"Y-you mean a witch or something?" Smee stuttered.

"That is exactly what I mean!" Hook said in an irritated voice.

"Like who?" Asked the first pirate.

"I think we all know who." Hook replied, giving them a pointed look.

* * *

**Terrible filler chapter, I apologize. I'm finding it hard to piece my ideas together. Hopefully my next update will be better! Stay with me! **

**(Not proofread, sorry again)**

**Also, I'd like to mention that I wish there was a songza playlist for fanfiction writing. I could use some inspiration!**


	19. Chapter 19

Fading - Fenech-Soler

I do not own OUAT or any of its characters

* * *

After passing on the swim with Peter, Ana decided that she wanted to take a try at hunting. She went over to where Felix and some of the older boys were gearing up and asked if she could come along.

Felix frowned at first, but his expression turned amused. _She may be annoying sometimes, but she sure is entertaining to have around,_ Felix thought to himself.

"Why not?" He said to her. "Just stay close and don't screw anything up, okay?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. "Me? Screw something up? Unheard of!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Felix shook his head but let a small smile grace his face. He turned back towards the boys and waved them in the direction of the forest where they were going to begin their hunt.

There were 5 of them in total, including Felix and Rufio. Peter had stayed behind claiming that he had other things to attend to.

They quietly walked around the forest for over an hour, until one of the boys finally spotted some prints in the dirt that seemed to be fresh. They looked around the clearing but saw that whatever animal it was had already gone off.

Ana peered down at the hoof prints and came to the silent conclusion that they most likely belonged to a pig. They then started to follow the tracks that lead back into the trees. They crept back through the forest, Rufio in front while everyone followed his lead.

Rufio suddenly stopped and turned around motioning for everyone to be silent with a finger to his lips. His mouth then turned into a small smirk and he motioned for them to look ahead. Ana's conclusion had been correct, it was a pig. A very large one at that.

Felix put his hand up to Ana, telling her to stay put. She nodded and turned away, not wanting to witness them kill the poor thing.

She decided that she didn't want to be around when they caught it so she quietly crept away while the boys were busy.

Having been on the island for a little while now, she was getting used to her surroundings. She had finally figured out how to get to her favourite spot on the beach without getting lost and walking in circles.

She made a split decision and decided that that was where she wanted to go. She knew that the boys would be angry with her for ditching them and running off without letting them know but she was tired of them constantly watching her.

She was never given any real privacy anymore and she was beginning to feel suffocated.

Sure, she was used to living with a large family when she was in foster homes, but she was always granted freedom to do whatever she wanted, so she spent as little time there as possible.

It only took her a few minutes to find her way down to the beach. She emerged from the trees and walked along the sand, breathing in the fresh salty sea air. The smell was oddly familiar, though she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't remember spending very much time by the sea growing up.

She found a nice spot to sit down and she stretched her legs out in front of her. She felt a cool breeze tickle her face and she smiled contentedly.

The boys must have realized she was missing by now and would come looking for her soon.

She decided to make use of the time to herself and went over the dream she had had last night for the hundredth time. _Why on earth am I dreaming about Killian? _She thought to herself.

The dream had felt so real, too real. Almost like a memory.

Also, she and Peter had been getting very close and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.

On one hand, she knew she liked him. Simple as that. But on the other, she knew there was a darkness to him. Though she had yet to see that side of him up close, she knew it was there. Just look at what he had done with the merman. She shivered at the memory, pushing it out of her mind. It was better that way.

She refocused her eyes and realized that the sun was setting. Had she really been here that long?

She groaned. She wasn't ready to go back yet! She was enjoying her little moment of peace.

She sighed and reluctantly stood up and brushed the sand off of her pants. She took one last look at the setting sun and started her way towards the trees, hoping she could find her way back to camp.

Maybe the boys hadn't returned yet and she could sneak in and pretend she had been with them the entire time. Not likely, she decided.

She started her trek back towards camp. She had been walking for a couple of minutes when she heard a rustling in the bushes to her right. She stopped and quickly hid behind the closest tree. She quietly peered around the trunk to look and see who it was.

She was startled to see that it was Baelfire emerging, though he didn't seem to notice her right away.

She slowly made her way back into view and heard Baelfire gasp when he saw someone in his peripheral vision, taking the dagger out of his belt and pointing it in her direction threateningly.

She put up her hands and said, "Don't worry Baelfire, it's just me…"

He visibly relaxed and dropped his knife but didn't put it away. She smiled at him and said, "Long time no see."

He crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and replied, "But I just saw you."

"I know, I know I was just being sarc- you know what, nevermind." She responded, giving up on his lack of humour. "I didn't think I'd run into you so soon!"

He nodded back at her and said, "Me too. I don't usually run into anyone around here. You're the first person I've seen in a while."

She pouted at his words. "I'll have to make a point of stumbling upon you more often. Actually, do you have a quick moment to chat? I was hoping you could tell me a little about Hook…"

* * *

**This is really short and I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you so so much to all of you! Especially ****Ode to a Fangirl**** for your song suggestion and constant support, and Guest for your very kind words! It means so much to me! I've got a few ideas up my sleeve but your suggestions help a lot!**

**Hope you're all doing well! Until next time :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Waiting Game - Banks

I do not own OUAT or any of its characters*

* * *

_~Enchanted Forest, present day~_

Captain Hook and his crew made their way off The Jolly Roger, which they had docked on the shore of a small village somewhere in the Enchanted Forest.

One by one, the pirates walked onto the solid ground of the mainland. Some grimaced, while others just gave no expression at all. Everyone's minds were all thinking the same thing: What does the captain have in store for us?

Hook hadn't told them who exactly it was they were searching for, but they could all tell that it was someone to be feared.

The captain took a long swig from his flask. The spicy sweet taste burned his throat but he paid it no mind. Though he would not admit it, his nerves were all over the place and the alcohol was either helping or making him even more jittery. He couldn't exactly pinpoint which one.

"So, where exactly are we going, Captain?" Asked one of the pirates.

Hook, taken out of his reverie, looked at the pirate with dopey eyes. Hook could tell that his crew was also feeling antsy. He didn't blame them, considering he may or may not be leading them into a very dangerous situation. It was probably the former.

It was for this reason that he didn't want to tell them who they were paying a visit. He thought over his answer before pulling out a hand drawn map and showing it to them. He pointed to a building and said, "To this mansion here. It's on the far side of the village so it shouldn't take us more than a day's walk."

The crew shifted around but all nodded their agreement. Though many of them were scared for their lives, they would risk anything and everything for their captain. Most of them had nothing to lose, so why not? If it meant getting the girl back, it would be worth it.

"Alright then." Hook said. "Let's be on our way."

* * *

"_HOOK_?" Baelfire spat out in disgust. "Why on earth would you want to know about _him_?"

Ana was taken aback by his sudden outburst of horror. She would have reconsidered asking him if it weren't for her burning curiosity.

"I met him not long after I came here. He kidnapped me and I helped him get off the island by tricking Peter." She explained.

He interrupted. "Wait, Hook left?" The look on his face showed that he wasn't expecting her to disclose that.

She nodded. "He pretended to threaten me to get Peter to give him a magic bean."

"Haha! He used you?! He's still a coward! I knew he couldn't change!" Bae ranted, angrily.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked.

Bae shook his head. "He pretended to be my friend when I got here, too. But he turned me over to Pan the first chance he got! He betrayed me!" His anger then turned to sadness and he looked down. "I trusted him…"

Ana gave him a compassionate look and went over to give him a hug. "It's okay, Baelfire. I'm here for you."

He returned the hug and mumbled, "You can call me Bae, you know."

She smiled at him as they broke apart and said, "Alright, Bae. I like that!"

He gave her a small half smile back. He sighed and said, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest ~_

Hook and his crew had been traveling for a little under a day when they began to near the grand mansion.

The pirates began to feel weary, most of them slowing down their pace as they approached the small castle.

Hook led the way onto the property and towards the large doors. He stopped a few metres away from the entrance and turned around to face his crew.

"I would like to thank you all for coming along on this journey with me, whether you had a choice or not." He motioned his hand towards the castle and said, "Now, it's time to reconcile with a _crocodile._"

* * *

Bae filled Ana in on his story with Hook. He told her everything of how Hook had been involved with his mother, who died because of Hook, and ending with Hook giving him up to Pan when he first arrived on the island.

"That's awful!" She told him sympathetically. "I can see why you dislike him."

"I more than dislike him, I despise him." Bae replied.

Ana nodded.

Their entire conversation had been going on for so long that they had decided to sit down and lean against a large tree and get comfortable.

If she had to guess, she would say that they had been talking for a little over an hour. The sun was now completely set and she knew she would be in trouble when she returned to camp.

She told this to Bae, who scoffed and said, "You should get away while you still can."

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "You're probably right, but for some reason I don't think I could bring myself to do that. Not yet, anyway."

Bae nodded back at her in understanding.

She gave him a small smile before standing up. "Thank you for the chat and for trusting me with your story."

Bae smiled back. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

Ana slowly made her way back towards camp in the dark. Or, at least in the direction she assumed camp was in.

She wandered around in that general direction for a while until she started smelling the faint scent of smoke. She instantly perked up, knowing that camp must not be too far away.

She quickened her pace until her surroundings started becoming familiar again, even in the dark. It didn't take long until she saw the glow of the fire up ahead.

She increased her pace and lightly sprinted towards the light.

When she entered the clearing, she could see a large group of the boys standing in front of a stern looking Peter, who seemed to be angrily barking out orders. He wasn't facing her directly, so she couldn't get a look at what his face looked like.

The boys didn't look particularly happy themselves, until one of them spotted her and pointed. All attention was then turned to her.

She met Peter's eye, now finally getting a look at his face. He looked visibly disheveled, like he had been running his hands through his hair continuously. It was sticking up all over the place and she had to fight to keep in a giggle.

She smiled at him expectantly and waved.

His expression changed into one of shock and he turned back around to wave the boys away, dismissing them, before making his way across the camp to her.

He crossed the clearing in seconds, his long legs speeding up to reach her. When he did, he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her along with him to the edge of camp and out of earshot of the others.

He stopped them but didn't let go of her arm, instead also grabbing the other one and shaking her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled at her.

She wasn't sure if she should be afraid, amused or bemused, so she decided to be a little of each.

"I got lost." she replied in a calm voice that definitely did not match how she was really feeling inside her head.

He chuckled dryly at her words. "For 6 hours!?"

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off with another question. "Why didn't you call for me?" He used the same exasperated voice.

She broke their eye contact and replied, "I didn't realize the time! There's no clocks here, remember? Besides, I can handle myself! I made it back in one piece!"

He shook his head and said, "Yeah, this time. But there won't be a next time. You are in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG! I AM SO SWAMPED!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and such!**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long…**


End file.
